Blank adjective: void of expression
by KannaKyomu
Summary: She had something she had to get off her shoulders, a promise she made 500 years ago, now in modern day Japan she finds herself face to face with that promise all grown up.


I made this fic on a whim. hope you like it. -Kanna Kyomu

"Times change, you'd be wise to move on too." she had said. The words echoed in her head painfully. So they managed to survive 500 years into the future, but she wasn't ready to move on, not like her sister had. Long ago, when their father still rained terror upon the feudal world, she had met a boy. She made a promise, one that she intended to keep.

-_Flash Back- _

The wind blew gently, combing through the grass like a practiced lover. Something was amiss, she realized, clinging to her mirror tightly. There was no moon this night, and being a nothingness demon, that meant she didn't have a demons natural affinity for seeing in the dark, nor did she have strength, or speed, or anything else to help her with her appointed task. Her lord would be gravely displeased if she were to come back empty handed.

A flash of red passed to her left, maybe.. it was Kagura..? Kanna sighed. It didn't matter, she was close to the artifact her Lord Naraku wanted, just over the hill and passed the river.

The flash of a soul alerted her to someone following. 'Might as well play it stupid' she mussed silently. Her sandled feet walked through the meadow without a sound. Kanna's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. she didn't recognize this soul, she always remembered even if she only caught a glimpse of a person in passing, but this person was odd, it seemed as if two sides of nature inhabited this person, red and blue, fire and ice. Hn, what a strange thing to have. The soul was obviously a demons, a young demon at that, barely passed its 13Th season.

Kanna was pulled from her musings when the owner of the soul jumped in her path with a quick movement. It was a demon boy, with red eyes and black hair. He wore rags, and looked malnourished.

"What are you doing in my territory human?" His rough voice came to her ears. 'Human?' she though with a quirked eyebrow. She didn't know if she should be insulted or flattered; so she went with the usual, blank.

"Answer me or lose your head!" He griped a sword at his side awkwardly, it would seem he had only recently acquired the thing, and was still a novice with it. Kanna suppressed the urge to laugh her ass off. A breeze blew playing with her short crop-ed hair, pushing it in the demons direction. Her white kimono was ruffled slightly when the air died down. The unknown demon sniffed the air before his eyes went wide.

"A ghost?" It sounded like a rhetorical question; Her favorite kind to answer, too.

"No." Her voice whispered eerily. She was sure if he was a cat demon his hackles would be rising about now.

"You have no heart beat." He stated.

"Very astute." What was with the child? He had gotten a response out of her that no other had. Her mind was slipping, if she wasn't careful she might slip again. Might as well humor him while she was at it.

"My heart is currently in the possession of Lord Naraku." The boy snorted.

"Lord hell? Well that's original." She quirked an eye brow again. This boy blatantly would insult her Lord master? He was either very brave, or very stupid.

"Yes." She confirmed with a nod. The boy dropped his hand from the sword, but still seemed wary of her.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, she vaguely registered a green glow from his forehead before she answered.

"My Master demands i find and secure for him an ice maidens gem rumored to be in the vicinity." Damn, she did it again, she was really losing it. The demon sneered. Kanna remained silent at that, even though she really wanted to say something sarcastic to him. The green glow again resurfaced as he asked his next question.

"Whats your name?"

"Kanna."

"Kanna..." he tested her name before continuing.

"Why do you serve this 'Lord Naraku'?"

"He is my creator, he spawned life into my form."

"Why?"

"To originally capture the soul of one miko Kagome Higurashi."

"Capture her soul? How?"

"My mirror." The boys eyes jerked to the mirror she held lightly in her grasp. Kanna wanted to fidget under his scrutiny of her.

"And did you?"

"No, her soul was to vast for my capabilities, I was rendered mostly useless to him henceforth."

"And now he sends you on little errands, is that it?" She nodded.

"Why do you want my stone?"

"I know not of his intentions."

"What will he do to you if you dint bring it back..?"

"I will be reabsorbed into his being more likely than not." The boy narrowed his eyes and kanna vaguely wondered what he was thinking of.

"My name is Hiei." She nodded, committing it to memory, she felt as if it were important. The boy reached around his neck, and untied a leather thong with the Jewel she had been sent to retrieve attached. Hiei steeped close to her, and tied it around her neck.

"I want this back one day.. Kanna.. search me out when its purpose has been served." And with that he was gone just as swiftly as he came.

She nodded silently, promising to herself she would retrieve it from Naraku's castle after his fall by the miko's hands.

_-End Flash Back- _

Kanna was pulled from her musings when the telephone rang, causing both her and Hakudoushi to jump into the air. Kanna from being surprised Hakudoushi from his sensitive hearing. Kanna stood from her seat at the table and picked up the phone from its cradle on the wall. At that moment the doorbell rang. Kanna sighed.

"Please get the door Haku."

"Yes mother." Kanna remembered when he had started calling her that, it was when Naraku sucked his soul from his body, and Kanna had gone behind his back, giving the infant a piece of her own to let him live. He had called her mother from the act, something that had surprised her..

Kanna turned her attention back to the phone.

_-With Hakudoushi-_

The small boy reached high for the door knob, and swung it open to see four boys standing there. the man haku identified as a kitsune avatar looked sheepish as a tall human argued quite loudly with a hanyou. The boy in the back had a look that mirrored his own, and his mothers; indifferent.

The hanyou stopped mid sentience when Haku had opened the door, and keeled down to eye level with him with a smile that said "aw cute little toddler." He almost snorted at the thought, thoroughly repulsed now. Stupid hanyous.

"Hello little boy, is your mommy or daddy in?" He said with a sugar coated voice. Hakudoushi scrunched his nose at the man.

"I am 500 years your senior hanyou, don't be so presumptuous." He whispered. The human cracked up laughing and the hanyou lost his sweet look.

"I will get my mother for you, please come in." He added while moving to the kitchen of their small apartment to inform his adopted mother.

Kanna hung up the phone just as he came in, she turned to him with a black look.

"We have visitors, they request your prescience."

"If their just here because of Kagura, send them out."

"I do not believe so, one is human." She quirked an eyebrow at that.

Gently wrapping a few fingers around the tear gem in her possession she made her way to the living room, haku at her side.

-

They were an odd bunch of boys, that much was for sure. The four of them seemed fascinated by all the mirrors that covered the walls of her and Haku's home. They didn't seem to realize yet that each mirror imprisoned a soul within.

"May I help you?" She asked. They snapped their heads in her direction, and the red headed avatar stepped forward.

"Hello, my friends and I are here as Representatives for spirit world-"

"More like personal servants" The hanyou interjected.

"Yusuke please! I'm sorry about him.. hes a little.. pessimistic." Kanna said nothing just waited for him to continue. Haku grasped her white dress in his hands, standing by her side, doing the same, just waiting for them to say what they were here to say.

"Aa.. yes, anyways, Lord Koenma sent use here, it has recently come to our attention that you and your son are not tagged to be allowed to stay here in Ninigenkai."

"So he sent you here to take us to makai?" She assumed.

"Damn straight." Yusuke griped. Kanna held back the urge to sigh.

"Very well then. I suggest you contact my sister Kagura and her mate Kouga of the northern lands, they have all my documents and papers." The demon from the back stepped forward then, and kanna recognized his soul instantly. Kanna almost gasped, she had been looking for this person for 500 years, Kagura had even told her to give up and move on, but she hadn't. She owed him, this boy; now a man.

"Hiei." she said with a nod. Hakudoushi snapped his head up to look at her with piercing empty eyes.

"That is him?" Haku whispered to her, she nodded.

"Kanna. I see you got your heart back." She nodded feeling Hakudoushi grip into her tighter.

"Do you still have it?" He added.

"I do."

"Uhh.. excuse me but did i miss something.." The human asked. The hanyou Yusuke elbowed him.

"Shut up Kuwabara." The red head was looking at Hiei with a curiosity now. Kanna reached around her neck, and unclasped the chain that held the tear gem there. After Naraku had ripped it from her neck originally, she had to replace it once she got it back. Kanna remembered how taken back she was when she found out that Naraku needed the little thing to try and make another shikon no tama. suffice to say he failed. Miserably.

Kanna took a step closer to the slightly taller demon, and dropped his gem into his up turned hand. There. It was done. It took her five hundred years and then some to get it back to him, but she had done it. She could move on in peace now.

For the first time, she smiled slightly up at him. And he smiled down at her.

"Well thank you." The avatar interjected.

"We'll come to get you at a later date if we cant secure your papers within a few days at the most." Hiei said. They left then, and Kanna felt the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. If she had the ability to feel, she was sure she would love that small boy, now a man that had spared her the wrath of her 'Father'. But Kanna did not feel, she only had the echo of emotions. They weren't real. just little behaviors she picked up from the humans here and there. So she went with the next best thing.

Blank.


End file.
